


Bajo el sol de california

by Marbius



Series: Los 1001 usos de... ¡¿Qué?! [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Naked sunbathing, Outdoor Sex, Semen as lotion, Sexual Humor, Smut, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomar el sol desnudo porque los paparazzi no pueden verte, es una Buena idea; quedarte dormido bajo el sol de California es una Mala idea; por fortuna para Bill, Tom siempre tiene el remedio para todos sus males.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bajo el sol de california

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ya quisiera que así lo fuera.

**Bajo el sol de california**

 

—¡Bill! —Chilló Tom de la conmoción. Quitándose las gafas de sol para inspeccionar más de cerca el cuadro que se le presentaba de frente como si la Venus andante de un cuadro de Boticelli se tratara, minus los ángeles y la ostra, pero…—. Mierda, no puedes tomar el sol así. Te lo prohíbo.

Listo para pasar un par de horas en una tienda especializada en guitarras de lujo que Georg le había recomendado tiempo atrás, Tom casi se fue para atrás de la sorpresa al salir al jardín trasero para despedirse de Bill y en lugar de encontrarlo nadando o jugando con los perros, sorprenderlo desnudo del todo (ni siquiera una toalla cubriendo su modestia) y tendido abierto de brazos y piernas al sol de la tarde que caía sobre su cuerpo apenas sudoroso.

El menor de los gemelos, que hasta entonces había estado en paz y armonía con los elementos que le rodeaban, frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué no? —Masculló malhumorado, sin dignarse a abrir los ojos-. Es el primer día de primavera y sol brilla como en la playa. Además, estoy muy pálido, un bronceado me vendría de maravilla para el próximo tour.

—¿Q-Que p-p-por qué no puedes t-tomar el sol-l así? —Tartamudeó Tom incrédulo de lo que su gemelo pretendía con tanta desfachatez de su parte—. Por una, ¡porque estás desnudo! Y si quieres más razones, cualquier podría verte así, tomar una fotografía y en menos de media hora tendríamos a David furioso al teléfono, exigiendo tanto tu cabeza como la mía sobre una charola de plata, ¡por eso!

—Nadie me va a ver, relájate —lo desdeñó su gemelo, tendido sobre su espalda y cubierto por una leve patina de crema protectora con olor a coco, la favorita de Tom. Éste lo notó cuando una pequeña ráfaga de aire barrió su patio trasero y el aroma le produjo la sensación de un remolino en el estómago. Decidido a no dejarse vencer por la excitación, el mayor de los gemelos volvió a la carga.

—No —se negó Tom a ceder—, ¿es qué estás loco? Una cosa es tomar el sol como lagartija y otra es hacerlo… así —se presionó con fuerza el tabique nasal, asombrado del descaro de su gemelo, que parecía retozar con los rayos del sol y disfrutar verlo mortificado.

—Tomi, en serio, no pasa nada —abrió finalmente Bill un ojo, contemplándolo con burla evidente en sus facciones—. Ese muro debe tener por los menos tres metros y una valla con picos. Ningún paparazzi se arriesgaría tanto por una fotografía mía.

“Eso no lo sabes tú”, pensó el mayor de los gemelos con acritud; seguro de que los paparazzi matarían a sueldo por una foto de Bill Kaulitz en bañador, ni hablar desnudo.

—¿Al menos te pondrías, no sé, una tanga? —Trató de negociar.

Bill esbozó una mueca de desagrado. —Ugh, no. Las tangas son para zorras y ancianos de cincuenta años que se creen sexys. Yo, que sí soy sexy, puedo ir tal y como Dios me trajo al mundo si me place.

—¡Por Dios, Bill, no puedes estar hablando en serio! —Estalló Tom, convencido de que algo malo podía pasar en cualquier segundo si Bill no se cubría sus partes privadas en los siguientes cinco segundos.

—Tómatelo con calma o te dará un aneurisma —lo ignoró su gemelo—. Cuando regreses tendré un delicado bronceado y nada habrá pasado. Te lo aseguro.

—Para nada estoy jugando, Bill… —Tom se contuvo de montar un berrinche; en sus peleas con Bill, el que se enojaba primero, perdía la batalla.

—¿Podemos ser maduros al respecto? —Perdió Bill la paciencia, rodando sobre su estómago y apoyado el rostro sobre sus brazos; Tom, al verlo así, tuvo una erección instantánea.

¿Cómo contenerse si el trasero de su gemelo relucía pálido bajo el sol de los primeros días de primavera en California? Pese a que en nada se le parecía al de una chica, el derrière de Bill no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie. Curvado en delicadas líneas y firme, acompañado de un par de piernas largas y suaves gracias a la depilación mensual religiosa a la que Bill se sometía del cuello hasta abajo para eliminar cualquier rastro de vello corporal, el cuadro era ciertamente de portada para una revista como Playboy.

—Imagina esto —elaboró Bill en una voz seductora—, cuando regreses, aún seguiré desnudo y mi piel tendrá un tono dorado. ¿Qué tal suena eso? Podemos encontrar cómo divertirnos con eso.

—Bueno… —Empezaron a ceder los prejuicios de Tom—. Quizá no sea tan mala idea…

Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, el mayor de los gemelos llegó a la conclusión de que bien podían permitirse una tarde de normalidad, él saliendo con la confianza de que nadie lo reconocería y dejando a Bill en casa asoleándose como cualquier hijo del vecino, sin necesidad de preocuparse por ser fotografiados y encontrarse en el noticiero de las diez como el estelar del año.

Y la promesa de algo más cuando regresara tenía un alto nivel de persuasión… La fantasía de pasar su lengua por todo el cuerpo bronceado y liso de Bill no sonaba en lo absoluto mal; todo lo contrario.

—Está bien, tú ganas —concedió Tom, colocándose de vuelta las gafas de sol e inclinándose sobre la cabeza despeinada de su gemelo, que perezoso, hizo un puchero con los labios al ver que el beso iba dirigido a su coronilla y no a los labios.

—Tomiii —se arqueó en la tumbona sobre la cual descansaba y Tom contempló extasiado el trasero de su gemelo curvarse por igual.

—Ok, no es necesario hacer escándalo —lo besó brevemente en la boca antes de apartarse—. Voy a estar de vuelta en unas horas, así que come sin mí. Pero… Ninguna ducha hasta que yo vuelva —le dio un golpe leve en el trasero que hizo a Bill bufar como gato furioso.

—No olvides traer helado de vuelta —pidió el menor de los gemelos, apoyando de vuelta la cara sobre sus manos y cerrando los ojos—. Diviértete.

Tom consideró decirle lo mismo a su gemelo, pero viendo que de vuelta se sumía en una modorra causada por el agradable clima, sólo pudo dedicarle una recomendación. —No te quedes mucho tiempo así… Desnudo o no, recuerda que te puedes quemar.

—Mmm —respondió el menor de los gemelos, agitando la mano en un gesto despectivo—. Tú a lo tuyo y yo a lo mío; no me molestes.

—Uhmp, no digas que no te lo advertí —se rió Tom al dar media vuelta y dispuesto a partir, tomar las llaves de su automóvil. Le esperaba una tarde agradable y nada ni nadie se lo iba a impedir.

 

—Ough —abrió Bill los ojos de vuelta, horas más tarde y no por falta de sueño, sino por una fría brisa que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y le dio escalofríos.

Aún desnudo, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que el sol de mediodía había dado paso a la total oscuridad, que a excepción de los luces de la ciudad, cubría todo su jardín trasero.

—No puede ser que haya dormido tanto… —Murmuró para sí con la voz enronquecida a causa de largas horas de sueño y la lengua seca, a juzgar por una insolación. La garganta también le raspaba, pero el jugo que se había llevado para la tarde lucía hojas en su interior y pasó de tomar un sorbo—. Oh, mierda —maldijo al comprobar la hora en su teléfono y con malestar comprobar que pasaban de las siete.

Seis horas desnudo bajo el sol… Bill casi sonrió al pensar en ello, pero ‘casi’ era la palabra clave, constató con dolor, cuando la piel de su espalda se contrajo y el sueño, al evaporarse de su sistema, sólo dejó atrás las quemaduras de una tarde bajo el sol de California.

Con cuidado de no rozar su cuerpo contra ninguna superficie, Bill entró a la casa caminando raro, en brinquitos torpes que le hicieron poner muecas de dolor con cada pisada. ¿Por qué había tenido esa idiota idea de broncearse desnudo? El menor de los gemelos no lo sabía; en su momento había parecido genial, ahora era sólo la peor idea en su haber y la lista era larga.

Tom lo iba a matar…

Y como si el destino le quisiera jugar una mala pasada, las luces del automóvil de su gemelo iluminaron la estancia por breves segundos antes de apagarse, lo mismo que el motor.

Bill consideró la opción de correr al piso de arriba y esconderse de Tom, pero en su actual estado… Seguramente llegaría sólo al segundo escalón. No, enfrentaría el regaño como un hombre, incluso si en esos momentos sólo era un idiota con quemaduras en el cuerpo.

—¿Bill? —Lo llamó su gemelo, abriendo la puerta principal y dejando que el ruido de sus pasos lo guiara. Los cuatro perros salieron a recibirlos a juzgar por el ruido de sus patas en el linóleo de la entrada.

—Uhm, aquí — hizo Bill saber su presencia, apoyado contra la barra de la cocina y tan desnudo como el día en que había nacido. La toalla con la que se había cubierto al principio yacía aún en la tumbona y el dolor era tanto que prefería Tom lo encontrara sin prenda alguna a tener que ir por ella.

—No vas a creer la cantidad de guitarras que había en esa tienda —platicó Tom a su gemelo, emoción en su voz—. ¿Por qué está todo a oscuras? Es peligroso caminar así por la casa —encendió la luz de la cocina y sin mucho control, chilló como una niña pequeña al ver una enorme cucaracha patona a centímetros de la cara—. ¡Bill!

—¡Tom! —Gritó éste de vuelta, inseguro de cómo comportarse—. ¿Qué decías de las guitarras? Oh, trajiste helado —intentó aparentar naturalidad, pero la cara enrojecida lo delataba.

El mayor de los gemelos lo contempló con desagrado y una pizca de duda, no sabiendo si aquel era Bill o el asado de pollo que se les había quemado la semana pasada en el horno por vil descuido, no que ese factor fallara en este caso tampoco.

Tampoco es que estuviera negro carbonizado, pero Bill lucía como langosta recién hervida y salida de la olla de agua caliente.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —Volvió a la carga Bill, intentando desviar la atención de su desnudo cuerpo enrojecido a otros derroteros menos peligrosos.

—¿Preguntas por mi día cuando tu pareces…? Oh Dios, tengo que llamar a alguien… Tomar fotos… —Tom soltó la bolsa de la compra que llevaba sobre la mesa, y Bill vio que era helado tal y como había pedido horas antes—. Es que…

—Lo sé, lo sé —se mordió Bill el labio inferior—. No me creerías si te dijera qué pasó.

—¿Alguien te metió a la tostadora? Porque de otra manera no me explico cómo… —Tom exhaló aire con fuerza—. Voltéate y déjame ver cómo quedaste.

—No —negó Bill con modestia—. Erm, luego.

—Bill, déjame ver —se acercó Tom a sujetarlo por el brazo y darle vuelta, pero el menor de los gemelos soltó un alarido desgarrador.

—Lo siento —musitó con los ojos humedecidos—, duele.

—No puede ser tan grave, ¿o sí? —Le dio vuelta Tom a pesar de todo y agradeció que Bill no pudiera verlo, porque su rostro se convirtió en una mueca de dolor.

Rojo carmín, tanto los hombros como la espalda, los glúteos y las piernas del menor de los gemelos parecían pasados por la parrilla. Decorados con unas cuantas ampollas en las zonas donde la piel era más delgada, la imagen completa tenía la apariencia de requerir cuidados y una buena pomada anti quemaduras.

—¿Qué tan mal luce? —Lloriqueó Bill, llevándose las manos a la cara—. No me digas, luce fatal.

—Así como que fatal, pues no —mintió Tom, pasándose la lengua por los labios en nerviosismo—, pero… Digamos que tampoco es una vista bonita.

—Ugh —rompió Bill en llanto. Tom pensó en pasarle los brazos por encima y abrazarlo, pero si se detenía a pensarlo un poco más, era una acción bastante tonta si su gemelo apenas podía respirar sin sentir que la piel se le iba a caer del dolor.

—Tal vez tiene solución —dijo Tom de la nada—. Un poco de agua helada, unas aspirinas. Puedo mirar en internet algo para estos casos.

—David me va a matar cuando me vea así —se enjugó Bill los ojos con el dorso de la mano—. Especialmente cuando le diga que estaba desnudo en la piscina.

—Pues no le diremos nada y asunto arreglado. Pero lo primero es lo primero —dictó Tom órdenes—. Un baño y a la cama, el resto déjamelo a mí.

 

Y así fue; con cuidado de no lastimarlo más y porque Bill apena si podía moverse por sí solo a causa de la sensibilidad de todo su cuerpo, Tom lo cargó escaleras arriba y lo depositó en la bañera repleta hasta el borde de agua fresca.

Luego de un pequeño baño en el cual el mayor de los gemelos se encargó de todo, usó una pequeña toalla para quitarle a Bill el exceso de humedad e igual en brazos, depositarlo sobre la cama. Porque su espalda era la que más dolía, Tom lo dejó sobre su estómago y Bill soltó un largo suspiro.

—Bebe un poco de agua con esto —le tendió Tom a su gemelo un par de aspirinas para los malestares y no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que hubiera pasado el último sorbo de agua—. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Enciendo el abanico? ¿Quieres ver televisión? —Sugirió algunas posibilidades, pero Bill negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien así, sólo… avergonzado —confesó el menor de los gemelos.

—Te dije que no era una buena idea —jugó Tom con su cabello al decirlo—. No es que quiera recalcarlo…

—Pues lo haces, cállate —giró Bill el rostro—. Si te vas a burlar, mejor déjame solo.

Tom consideró hacer caso; cuando Bill se encontraba en uno de sus malos humores, lo mejor era dar media vuelta y huir por la puerta o ventana más cercana.

—Si eso quieres…

Con un ardor generalizado en todo el cuerpo y las mejillas teñidas de rojo por razones diferentes, Bill no contestó nada y lo lamentó cuando segundos después la puerta de la habitación se cerró con un leve ‘clic’ que apenas hizo ruido, pero que en sus oídos resonó con la fuerza de una bala de cañón.

 

Sin saber cómo, Bill se había quedado dormido de vuelta. Y habría seguido así hasta media mañana si se lo permitían, pero en lugar de ello, despertó cuando una serie de besos depositados en sus hombros lo hicieron salir del país de los sueños a la cruel realidad donde yacía sobre su estómago como bistec recién pasado por la plancha caliente.

—¿Tomi? —Barbotó con la boca algodonosa.

—Shhh, sé que no estás en tu mejor momento, pero voy a cuidarte —besó Tom de vuelta sobre su hombro izquierdo y Bill se estremeció; dolía al mismo tiempo que sentía placer y la mezcla era perturbadora.

—No creo que pueda cumplir la promesa de antes —musitó. Le había prometido sexo a Tom y ahora que no podía ni moverse, le parecía injusto de su parte.

—No importa —murmuró Tom.

—Oh, Tomi…

—Mmm, y miré en un poco de internet. Espero no empeorarlo, así que ahí voy —y sin más preámbulo, dejó caer algo húmedo y viscoso en la espalda de Bill, que al instante se relajó. En cualquier otro momento, un contacto de ese tipo lo habría hecho soltar un alarido seguido de una palabrota, pero en su estado actual, sólo pudo sisear de gusto.

—¿Qué es? —Quiso saber, incluso si su gemelo le había puesto algo asqueroso encima.

—Papa —respondió Tom con sencillez—. El sitio web decía que era lo mejor para las quemaduras por el sol. Que sólo tenía que cortar rodajas delgadas y ponerlas sobre el área afectada. ¿Se siente bien?

—Uh, es genial —gimió Bill cuando su gemelo dejó caer un par de rodajas más a lo largo de sus omóplatos y luego más y más abajo hasta llegar a la línea de su cintura—. ¿Por qué te detienes?

Luego de que al cabo de unos segundos Tom no respondiera, Bill miró por encima de su hombro cómo su gemelo le miraba el trasero sin parpadear siquiera.

—¿Tomi?

El mayor de los gemelos pareció salir de un embrujo. —¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa?

—Estabas mirando mi trasero —recalcó Bill lo obvio—. No que me moleste o que sea algo nuevo, pero…

—Pensaba si debía ponerte papa ahí o no… —Con la mano cubierta de una ligera capa de sudor, Tom tocó los firmes glúteos de su gemelo, que dejó salir una risa entrecortada.

—¿Q-Qué pretendes?

Tom deslizó los dedos desde el cóccix hasta la ascensión de sus nalgas. Bajo sus atenciones, Bill se retorció.

—Quiero —indicó el mayor de los gemelos—. No voy a hacer nada malo.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa —replicó Bill, con una pesadez agradable en el estómago.

Ignorando sus quejas, Tom deslizó el dedo índice sobre la línea que separaba las nalgas de su gemelo, apenas rozando el área y deslizándose en caída libre hasta el punto donde sus muslos firmemente apretados se cerraban. Un poco de presión y un cambio de dedo, usando esta vez el pulgar y Tom masajeó los testículos de Bill con delicadeza.

—Ok, ok, ya entendí. No juegues con eso o me voy a poner duro —se mordió Bill los labios, apenas moviéndose porque la papa que llevaba encima podía caerse—. ¿Tom?

El mayor de los gemelos abandonó su sitio y sin mediar palabras de por medio, sujetó a Bill de los tobillos y le abrió las piernas un poco. Reticente a dejarse ver con tanto lujo de detalles, el menor de los gemelos soltó un chillido de sorpresa.

No conforme con ello, Tom metió las manos por la cara interna de las piernas de Bill y ascendió a lo largo de la suave piel, depositando besos en la corva de sus rodillas y luego en la parte interior a sus muslos.

—Ahhh —gimió Bill cuando Tom llegó al fondo de todo aquello y la punta de su nariz se presionó contra sus testículos—. Tomi…

El mayor de los gemelos sonrió para sí. Atento a cualquier mínima reacción de Bill y deseoso de hacer cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance para que así su gemelo olvidara las tontas quemaduras, abrió la boca y mordisqueó alrededor.

Las piernas de Bill temblaron, pero sujetas por las fuertes y callosas manos de su gemelo, era poco lo que podía hacer para detenerlo. No que quisiera, a fin de cuentas.

—¿Te gusta?

—Uh-uh —jadeó Bill en respuesta, mordisqueándose el labio inferior cuando Tom volvió a la carga y con la lengua delineó la unión de la parte posterior de sus muslos con el trasero. Una franja húmeda sobre la que sopló su aliento y el aire fresco secó.

Sin realmente desearlo, Bill se encontró con una erección entre las piernas y escondida entre su cuerpo y el cobertor sobre el que estaba acostado. Moverse era impensable, pero Tom, siempre atento a sus incomodidades, plantó un beso sobre su cadera.

—Yo me haré cargo, tú sólo relájate y disfruta…

El menor de los gemelos sintió la cabeza en las nubes, seguro que Tom cumpliría sus palabras sin ningún problema.

Atento a los ruidos en la tenuemente iluminada habitación, los sonidos de ropa al caer le dieron una idea de lo que Tom hacía y el contacto de la piel desnuda de su gemelo contra la suya confirmó su teoría. Sobre su nalga derecha, Bill sintió la punta húmeda del pene de Tom presionarse y darle mareos que no asociaba con haber pasado la tarde bajo el sol.

—No creo que pueda… Eso, ya sabes —murmuró con desazón, asustado de que Tom se apartara y optara por detenerse. Por el contrario, su gemelo, apoyando los brazos uno a cada lado de su cabeza y sostenido sobre su cuerpo, se inclinó sobre su oído para susurrar:

—Eso no es lo que tengo en mente… —Resultaba difícil creerle cuando su pene erecto descansaba sobre la espalda baja de Bill, moviéndose en vaivén de adelante a atrás, pero éste lo hizo, derretido por el amor y los cuidados que su gemelo le prodigaba.

Sin esperar respuesta, Tom recuperó su vieja posición entre las piernas de Bill y sin más preámbulos, tomó su trasero con ambas manos y masajeó un poco el área. Bill, sensible a cualquier contacto, siseó por el dolor que rápidamente dio paso al placer, cuando su gemelo se arrodilló frente a él con la cabeza baja y dio el primer lametón justo encima del último hueso de su espalda.

Eso era nuevo.

Bill no podía decir que lo suyo fuera ser tradicionales en la cama, pero siendo gemelos y todo… Sus opciones de probar nuevos fetiches quedaban opacadas por el incesto. Entre ellos dos, nada o casi nada era necesario para encender la mecha de la pasión cuando el momento adecuado se presentaba y la variante entre lo habitual de ellos dos sólo podía significar maratones en la cama, que sólo se interrumpían para comer y beber agua.

Absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que cuando Tom separó sus nalgas y pasó su lengua por el perineo, a Bill poco le faltó para hacer combustión ahí mismo.

Abriendo las manos sobre su cobertor, las cerró con fuerza sobre la tela, atrapándola entre sus dedos firmemente, al tiempo que un gemido gutural escapaba de sus labios.

—T-Tomi —gimió entrecortadamente, sensible a cualquier contacto.

Cuando la mano de Tom se deslizó a un costado de su cadera buscando cualquier resquicio para entrar, Bill alzó un poco el cuerpo, sin beneficio alguno, pues el dolor no se lo permitía.

—Espera —le indicó Tom al apartarse. Tomando una de las almohadas de la cama, ayudó a Bill a recostarse sobre ella, apoyando el estómago sobre la mullida superficie y permitiendo así que su trasero se elevara lo suficiente como para darle el acceso necesario al mayor de los gemelos.

—Me siento como una perra en celo —se abochornó Bill, con el rostro escondido entre sus brazos y los glúteos al aire, dejando todo a la vista de su gemelo—. No te atrevas a reírte.

—Reír es lo último que pasa por mi cabeza —jugueteó Tom con su piercing, la vista fija en la pequeña roseta de carne que palpitaba en medio de las nalgas de su gemelo.

Con un mejor control de todo, Tom se sentó de cuclillas entre las piernas de Bill, masajeando sus testículos con caricias seguras pero delicadas en un mismo compás, hasta que éste se convirtió en un ente que gemía a pesar de todo.

Sin advertencia de por medio, Tom volvió a inclinarse sobre Bill, lamiendo con cuidado alrededor de su diminuta abertura y maravillado de cómo algo tan pequeño podía ser capaz de causar tanto placer. Recorriendo la circunferencia con su lengua, el mayor de los gemelos tanteó a ciegas por entre las piernas de Bill hasta tener su pene erecto en la mano y jugar un poco con él hasta que la punta estuviera tensa y húmeda. Jugando con el prepucio, lo masturbó con lentitud al tiempo que se concentraba en lo que hacía con su boca.

Con ojos vidriosos, Bill apenas si era capaz de mantenerse quieto, los jadeos saliendo a intervalos regulares de su boca y la falta de aire que esto le ocasionaba, produciendo en su cabeza la sensación de flotar en un cielo casi sin aire.

—Mmm-ah —gimió cuando la lengua de Tom se presionó en su entrada y sobrepasó el anillo de músculos por escasos centímetros. El contacto, tan íntimo y lleno de un placer hasta entonces desconocido, le hizo sentir que la habitación daba vueltas.

—No te muevas —interrumpió Tom sus acciones, lamiéndose los labios y disfrutando del sabor que sobre ellos residía—, las papas se están cayendo.

—Las papas me importan una mierda, tú sigue —fue la respuesta de Bill, que agitando la cadera en búsqueda de más acción, recibió su recompensa cuando Tom apretó su pene en rítmicos movimientos y el placer se torno un continuo tormento—. Diosss —gimió cuando su gemelo prosiguió usando ahora su lengua y un dedo en su trasero.

Lubricado con saliva, el dedo venció la resistencia sin apenas esfuerzo, deslizándose más allá del nudillo y presionando muy cerca de su próstata.

—¿Ya?

—No, no, a la derecha, arriba —indicó Bill un segundo antes de que la punta del dedo de Tom acariciara el punto exacto dentro de su cuerpo que lo hizo ver un blanco cegador por un instante.

Un par de toques más, aunados a la boca de Tom succionando uno de sus testículos y a la mano que lo masturbaba con un ritmo regular lo hicieron correrse en dos grandes explosiones que cayeron por igual sobre la almohada y la mano de Tom.

Jadeando en búsqueda de aire, Bill fue consciente del sudor que cubría su cuerpo y la delicadeza con la que su gemelo sacaba el dedo de dentro de su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo fue? —Preguntó éste, inclinándose sobre su espalda de tal manera que su mejilla presionaba contra uno de sus glúteos—. ¿Bien, mal o tomo esa falta de palabras como un cumplido?

—Bastardo presumido —masculló Bill, aún con la voz ronca por el placer.

—Lo dice el único que se corrió —soltó Tom el pene aún erecto de su gemelo y se llevó la mano manchada de semen a la boca, probando un poco con la punta de la lengua, ante la ávida mirada de Bill, que luchaba por recuperar su ritmo cardiaco normal—. Sólo para que sepas, esa almohada es la tuya.

—Creo que no me importa —se relajó el menor de los gemelos, a pesar del húmedo espacio en el que descansaba—. ¿Y tú…?

Tom lo miró con malicia. —¿Puedo?

Bill arqueó una ceja. —Sabes que no puedo, así que… A menos que quieras una patada contra las bolas.

—Paso de eso, más bien… —El dedo aún húmedo de Tom se deslizó sobre la pequeña abertura de Bill, que relucía bajo la tenue iluminación por la saliva—. Sólo quédate así, no te muevas.

Bill así lo hizo.

Sentado sobre sus pies e inclinado un poco hacia el frente, Tom uso una de sus manos para pellizcarse un pezón, al tiempo que usaba la otra para masturbarse, cerrándola en torno a su propio pene y comenzando un ritmo enérgico y apresurado.

No le costó mucho, no con Bill abierto de piernas enfrente de él y aún cargado de las endorfinas que soy propio orgasmo le había dado.

Con tres movimientos de manos, se corrió sobre el trasero de su gemelo y la parte baja de la espalda de éste, presionando el glande sobre el semen y esparciéndolo en la piel irritada.

—Tomi, no tenías que hacer eso —arrugó Bill la nariz cuando el tibio líquido se impactó contra su cuerpo.

—No —sonrió Tom como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas—, pero quería. Además —se ensanchó su sonrisa—, dicen que es bueno para las quemaduras.

Y como si tal, usando los dedos lo esparció a lo largo y ancho de su piel.

—Es mentira —rezongó Bill, a pesar de todo, relajado y dispuesto a dormir el resto de la noche.

—Nop, mañana te lo mostraré, pero hasta entonces… —Tom le pegó un mordisco a su glúteo derecho y Bill apretó los dientes ante el nuevo ramalazo de placer—. Tendré que limpiar mi desastre, ¿no es así?

—En vista de que no hay otra opción —rodaron los ojos de Bill en sus cuencas, cuando su gemelo regresó a la carga—. Tendré que pasar por ese sacrificio —murmuró por lo bajo, abriendo las piernas por nueva cuenta y esperando el round dos.

¿Y por qué no? Eran jóvenes, tenían ganas; y las quemaduras, si es que Tom hablaba con la verdad, necesitaban más que una simple corrida para curarse. Entonces, de vuelta, ¿por qué no?

 

—Mierda, no puedo creerlo —soltó Bill cuando al día siguiente, ya un poco más repuesto de su tarde bajo el sol, aunque no tan contento de que su bronceado se cayera junto con su piel descarapelada, Tom le mostró la página de internet donde decía que el semen era bueno para las quemaduras.

—Te lo dije —repitió Tom muy ufano, apoyando con cuidado la barbilla en el hombro de su gemelo y abrazándolo desde atrás—. ¿Me crees ahora?

Bill, que había amanecido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, apenas con un leve resquemor y tiras de piel que se caían, tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer. —Punto para ti.

—Sí —sonrió victorioso el mayor de los gemelos—. Sólo promete, no más bronceados totales en la piscina o la próxima vez tendrás que darme dos Red Bulls si quieres de mi ‘remedio especial’ —enfatizó las últimas dos palabras, besando a su gemelo detrás de la oreja y tarareando una canción.

Bill, que nada tenía para quejarse de la noche anterior, luego de ser atendido tan cuidadosamente, se guardó muy dentro la opinión de que si así iba a ser cada vez que se quemara bajo el sol, bien valdría la pena quedarse dormido una tarde sí y otra también.

Delante de él, se encontraba el verano completo por venir; por tercera vez, ¿por qué no?

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
